


Flay Me Gently

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [127]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Metamorphs, Soldiers, Tyrusians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p>
<p>Gorden can tell the world he doesn't remember; but that? Was absolutely a mating dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flay Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Monster

The general rule was that anything from Kaon was a monster. Gorden had trouble following that train of thought, and it wasn't just because he was born on Earth.

Lomac was from Kaon. Born there. And sure, maybe he was a metamorph, prone to ripping people to meaty red ribbons like a mangler. But he hadn't turned his maw at Gorden yet, and he had yet to rat his plots out to Konrad. They were friends. Kind of.

The tawny not-mangler wasn't from Kaon. Near as anyone could figure, it was as Earth-born as he was.

Watching the mangler-bitch and the metamorph dance around each other was less entertaining and more educational. Like a game of tag. None of their blows were meant to truly injure, just stun.

It probably helped that Gorden had broken his leg and Lomac was protecting him, but hadn't moved to defend anyone else in the damned base from predatory jaws. Also, Gorden had lost his pistol somewhere in the chaos. Not that he would have pointed it at the mangler... thing. The other metamorph, judging by the way hips swayed and bones hooked.

Presumably the report on this would be summed up with him having been knocked unconscious. Perhaps even mention a concussion. He could explain this away as a hallucination, and none ever need know.

He'd tell Lomac later that flirting with the enemy wasn't a good idea.

Much later. 

In about thirty years, maybe.


End file.
